The invention relates to a brake disk composed of several parts for a disk brake.
A generic brake disk is known from German Patent No. 2,013,535. With the known brake disk, a friction ring of a cast material is connected to a bowl-shaped holding part made of sheet metal. The holding part is fastened with screws to the hub of a vehicle wheel and supports the friction ring. Such composite brake disks have the advantage that the holding part can be made thinner and lighter than in a one-part brake disk, which is cast as a whole. Furthermore, no deleterious distortion of the friction ring occurs with generic two-part brake disks under the influence of high temperatures, because the holding part can absorb heat-induced deformation due to its elasticity. However, the known brake disk still requires a considerable manufacturing expense because the plastic deformation required for a form-fitting connection of the holding part to the friction ring cannot be achieved in a single simple operation. Instead, several operations are required to establish the connection. This makes the manufacturing process more expensive.
The object of the invention is to improve a generic brake disk to the extent that the manufacturing complexity and the related manufacturing costs required for connecting the friction ring and the holding part can be reduced.